


[璄贤]扣子

by ppPngn_bubble23



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppPngn_bubble23/pseuds/ppPngn_bubble23
Kudos: 7





	[璄贤]扣子

断开直播，曺圭贤才看到手机里接连几条未读消息。

“回宿舍了吗？”

“哦，看到你直播了”

“我在楼下停车场”

曺圭贤没顾上收拾，抓了外套穿起拖鞋就跑出门去。

他很快找到熟悉的车子，凑到副驾驶的窗户前敲了敲。里头刚一解锁，曺圭贤就飞快钻进去，带好车门，将揣在口袋里但仍旧微凉的手掌贴到来人的脖颈上。

“呀。”成始璄出声制止，语气倒不怎么坚决。

曺圭贤笑嘻嘻地问，“怎么有空来？”

“今天工作结束得早。刚好前几天新做了香肠，是你喜欢的肥瘦比例，就顺便带过来。”

“哦哦。”曺圭贤了然地点点头，瞥见后座上放着的保温袋，“马上要回去吗？”

成始璄没接话，捉住曺圭贤的手掌放在膝头，仔细打量他的脸。

曺圭贤也跟着打量他的脸。两人大概有月余未见，他脑袋里只记得对方在电视上的样子，也说不好最近是胖了瘦了。半晌，他转转眼珠，勾起嘴角笑了笑。

“如果不赶时间，前辈要不要上去吃点拉面？”

拉面到底是个幌子。进了家门，成始璄洗过手，先帮着曺圭贤把带来的香肠按口味分装好，放进冰箱保存。

“就喝水好吗？”曺圭贤倚着冰柜门，有些苦恼地询问。毕竟处于密集的活动期，资深艺人的职业道德始终要恪守。

成始璄没有异议，坐回沙发上，顺手拿起茶几上散落的文件纸翻看，都是曺圭贤近期的工作计划。

“不会太忙了吗？”他接过对方递来的矿泉水，温声询问道。曺圭贤挨着他也坐下来，四肢热乎乎软绵绵的，叫人心里油然生出熨帖。成始璄认真观察了下，还好，似乎精神还是不错。

“嗯，都得做呀。”

曺圭贤将脑袋抵在他肩头，有些撒娇地回答。

成始璄侧过脸，目光自上而下，从他光洁的额头，挺拔的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇，一路流连到他胸前白皙微粉的皮肤。

“我今天还在油管直播了，”曺圭贤毫无知觉，接着往下说，很快又抬起头追问，“对哦，哥看了是不是？”

成始璄抿抿嘴，“看了一点，没看完。”

“怎么样？”曺圭贤兴奋地换了个姿势，跟他拉开些距离，“圭魅影是不是很棒？歌唱得好吗？”

成始璄点点头给出肯定的答复，之后又补充一句，“…不过，领口是不是太低了？”

曺圭贤显然很疑惑，立刻低头查看自己胸前。

“什么嘛，明明只开了两颗扣子，哪里都没露啊…”他委屈地低声嘟囔着，一边伸手去拨弄衣襟，哪知一抬眼正对上成始璄的视线，灼热而专注的，像带着魔力，让他一下子紧张起来。

曺圭贤花了些时间去想，才特意放慢动作，语气也变得轻柔。他仿佛有点笨拙地解开第三颗纽扣，用手指将衣襟往两旁分了分。

“至少要这样才算低吧…”曺圭贤眨着眼睛，看向比他年长九岁的男人。

对方并没有太过出格的表现，只是举起右手，沿着他锁骨向下滑动，干燥的指腹诱发出轻微的痒意。成始璄尤其迷恋他胸前的小痣，每每喜欢在那附近亲吻吸吮，久而久之，几乎成了某种不言自明的开关。曺圭贤不用看也知道，自己的皮肤肯定又变红了，一半出于羞赧，一半出于渴望。

他不由自主地往成始璄身上靠过去。对方仍旧没说话，修长有力的手指被洁白的衣襟遮掩住，停下了逡巡的动作，只管在那一小片皮肤上轻而缓地来回抚摸挑逗。

曺圭贤喉咙干涩，实在受不了便去捉住他的手，小声恳求道。

“…哥，我明天还有活动…”

成始璄笑了笑，将视线移回他脸上。曺圭贤新染了黑发，愈发衬出肤色的白和唇色的粉，就像刚下的雪，只令人想将他握在手里，用热化成甜蜜的水。

难道是白雪公主吗？他望着对方有些湿润的眼尾，对自己突然冒出的想法感到新鲜。

曺圭贤被他盯得浑身发热。空气里好像散发出某种特殊的气味，叫人头脑也变得混沌。

成始璄抽出掩在他衣襟下的右手，将还带着余温的大拇指按在他下唇正中，不轻不重地揉了两下。

“放心，”成始璄意味深长，“…不会让你用嘴的。”

天刚蒙蒙亮，成始璄已经起身下床，率先去洗漱。没了亲密的热源，曺圭贤慢吞吞从被子里探出脑袋，摸出手机看了看，什么嘛，自己的闹钟都还没响。

成始璄刚好擦着头发出来，坐到床边捏了捏他的后颈。

“哥也太早了吧…”曺圭贤抱怨道，“明明想多抱一会儿的…”

成始璄腾出手，摸摸他一头乱发。

“过会儿我还有事。经纪人来之前，你还再睡一下吧。”说着他又压低了声线，“毕竟我们圭贤昨天辛苦了…”

“…哪有，”曺圭贤立刻反驳，“昨天睡得好像比平时更好，也没做梦。”他就着趴在床上的姿势，小幅度地活动活动肩颈，“身体也感觉很轻松…”

正说着，一睁眼便撞进成始璄笑盈盈的眼神里，曺圭贤突如其来感到难为情，猛地止住话头，又趴回枕头上。

“…走吧走吧，别耽误了哥的正事。”

成始璄没继续逗他，穿戴整齐就准备出门，刚换好鞋子，年轻的恋人又披着睡袍出来送他。两人在门边黏糊糊地接了个吻。曺圭贤眼睛还没法完全睁开，只管让人稳稳地扶着腰，柔顺地递出舌头去。

最后，成始璄轻轻咬了咬他的舌尖，安抚道，“回去吧睡美人。”

曺圭贤从鼻子里哼了哼，权当抗议。

送走成始璄，曺圭贤又倒回床上，直到闹钟响起才迅速起身。他半清醒半迷糊地刷着牙，不经意从浴室镜子里看到脏衣篓面上放着的白衬衣，立刻回想起昨夜的种种细节，脸颊开始发烫。

成始璄的欲望来得又急又凶，但动作总能保持周到体贴。曺圭贤从不知道自己的身上隐藏着那么多细巧的机关，像一枚精心打造的玩具，被匠人拿在手上，再三把玩，反复琢磨。也像一张被汗水和体液浸透的白纸，软得没有筋骨，紧紧贴附在成始璄肩颈，胸腹和腰臀之间，随着他的呼吸动作而缠绵起伏。

对于如何令他快乐这门学问，成始璄似乎是过于精通了。无论如何，这方面的本领大概很难无师自通，一想到这层，曺圭贤多少有些吃味。

他洗完脸，擦干面上的水珠，对着镜子确认好皮肤状态。

算了吧，他自我开解，前人栽树，后人乘凉，毕竟现在也是我在享受。

曺圭贤顺手拿起那件白衬衣查看，上面隐隐还残留有成始璄身上的古龙水味道。幸好没有糟蹋得太厉害，不过明显少了几粒扣子。

曺圭贤皱起眉头，不禁咂舌。

…有那么激烈吗？

趁着吃早饭的工夫，曺圭贤刷了刷油管下圭TV的评论，似乎不少人明里暗里都很吃白衬衫这一套。正看着，成始璄的消息发进来，说是已经到了工作地点，要他今天的活动也加油。

曺圭贤不欲占用他太多时间，只随意聊了两句。

“对了，”成始璄最后说，“衬衣扣子我拿走了。”

这样啊。曺圭贤恍然大悟。

“以后只在我面前穿吧。”成始璄又说。

曺圭贤咬着勺子喝牛奶，忍不住露出笑容。

真是小心眼哦，前辈大人。


End file.
